


GerEng One-Shot Collection

by KoolKat9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Boy x boy, England - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GerEng - Freeform, Germany, Germany x England, Hetalia, Human AU, Ludwig Beilschmidt - Freeform, M/M, Nationverse, One Shot Collection, Some Historical references in future chapters, nothing too descriptive though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat9/pseuds/KoolKat9
Summary: A collection of one-shots and little stories surrounding the Hetalia ship GerUk (Germany x England).
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chamomile Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany and England were to spend the weekend sightseeing in London, but Germany comes down with a cold. England tries to make the best of it.

Well, there goes today’s plans,” England grumbled to himself as he stared at the thermometer flashing red.

  
“I’m fine!” Ludwig protested, standing up quickly from the couch. He wobbled a little, but England quickly moved behind him to help him regain his balance.

  
“You are running a fever, stuffed up, and obviously off-balanced. Please… just rest. We can relax today.”

  
Ludwig was quiet for a moment, but eventually (and reluctantly), he agreed. England guided him back down on the couch. He moved over to the chair, pulling off the wool blanket that laid on top of it. He covered the sick German with it. “Now you lay here and I’ll go get you some tea.” Ludwig only nodded. It was pointless to argue with Brit, especially over something like this.  
England made his way to the kitchen And rummaged through his teas. “Hmm. I know I have some chamomile somewhere in here,” he mumbled to himself, “Ah, there it is!” He took out the box and grabbed the kettle.

  
“Hey Love, what do you take in your tea again?” England called as he poured out the tea.

  
“Just bring the sugar and milk into the living room, I can make that myself.”

  
“Fine.” England took out a tray, placing the cups, sugar, and milk on it. He took it into the living room, placing it gently onto the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. Germany sat up and went to take one of the cups, but England batted his hand away. “Tell me what you want and I’ll get it. Let me spoil you, God.”

  
Germany quickly moved his hand away and said, “okay, two sugars please.” England handed him the tea and then prepared his own.

  
“It’s chamomile. That should help you calm down,” the Brit teased. Ludwig only nodded as he took a sip.

  
“It’s good. Danke.”

  
The two drank their tea in silence, cuddled up to each other. Both of them really enjoyed these moments, especially Germany. They didn’t need words or conversations to enjoy each other's company. All they needed was some tea, perhaps a book, and, of course, each other.

  
Germany was the first to speak, “sorry we couldn’t go out today.”

  
“It’s fine love. You know I love to have these calm times with you. Where we can just lay like this with each other,” England said, snuggling further into Germany’s side. “Plus, anytime you have your hair like this, I will enjoy the experience.”

  
Germany ran a hand through his blond hair that had become very messy and unkempt. He was a little self-conscious after England’s last comment. England let out a small chuckle and placed his now empty teacup down.“I’m sorry I flustered you, but It’s true. Anyway, are you done with that?” England asked, pointed to the cup in the German’s hand. Germany passed him the cup so England could bring everything to the kitchen.

  
After England had left, Germany laid back down on the couch. He pulled the blanket England gave him over himself. It was very warm and smelled of earl grey and a hint of rose. It smelled like England. The smell and feeling eventually lulled Germany to sleep.

  
When England returned to the living room, he found his boyfriend fast asleep on the couch. He smiled softly at the sight. He walked over to the chair beside the couch to read, but not without planting a soft kiss on Germany’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke= Thank you


	2. A Box of Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disastrous dinner date with Italy, Germany finds himself alone and completely embarrassed. England happens to be passing through notices the German. He decides to scope out what's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows the events of the Buon Valentino episode

"I thought I understood it all. Where did I go wrong?" Germany mumbled to himself as he flopped down on his couch. It had been a week since the disastrous date with Italy. Could it even be called a date? What should it be called? At this point, Germany didn't know.

It started when he thought Italy had feelings for him. Germany thought about it and realized that he felt the same way. After all, Italy would always hug and kiss him, and to Germany, that was a strange showcase of friendship. Then there was the sharing of the bed. The nail in the coffin was the gift of red roses Germany had received from him. But it was all just a misunderstanding. It was just who Italy was. They were only friends, and they would only ever be friends. Surprisingly, that thought made Germany's stomach drop.

The German Nation's wallowing was cut short by the ringing of a doorbell. He opened the door to reveal a familiar blond hair brit; England. He was looking at his feet, hiding something behind his back. He lifted his head realizing the door was open. England spoke first "I heard about Valentine's day. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Just a misunderstanding. Nothing too major," Germany shrugged, looking to the side.

"Oh really?" England said, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought you asked him on a date. From my experience, I don't think you're that fine." The German felt his cheeks grow warm. "Anyway, not that I'm not loving the cold wind out here, can I come in?"

"Oh ja. Sorry." Ludwig made way for his guest.

"Can you go first?"

Sort of a strange request, but Germany agreed anyway. England could be like that sometimes though. They had only really been friends for a decade, but the two knew each other pretty well. He led England into the living room, offering him the armchair. "Hear, these are for you," England said, pulling out a heart-shaped box from behind his back. He was looking to the side. "I'm sorry about the shape, but it was the only thing I could find at a good price." Germany looked at the box, then at England. He could have sworn he saw a faint blush on the other's cheeks, but he shook it off and took the box.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"Sweets always make me feel better, so I thought I'd bring some over."

The two sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say next. Germany opened the velvet box, taking out a chocolate. "Want one," he offered, holding out them out to the Brit. He gladly accepted, moving to the couch. The two shared a few chocolates before saying anything else.

"These are actually really good," England said as Germany closed the box and placed it on the table. England leaned back into the couch. "So, what exactly happened last week? If you don't mind me asking." Germany was slightly reluctant to tell anyone since he himself didn't fully understand it all yet. Then again, perhaps he needed to get it all off his chest, hear someone else's thoughts.

"You know how Italy can be sometimes. Touchy and clingy." England nodded in agreement. All the countries knew this fact about Italy (especially when he was with Germany). Germany continued, "Well, sometimes his actions confused me, but I would always come to the collusion of cultural differences and it was just signs of friendship. But everything started heating up after he gave me red roses on Valentine's day. To me, that was a confession of romantic feelings, so I took him to dinner, got him gifts and all that. But in the end, he freaked out, I froze up, and...and it just wasn't good. A few days passed, we talked, and we agreed to forget the whole thing and just keep on being friends." Ludwig paused for a bit. England looked over at him. 

"So, How do you feel about that?"

Germany ran his hands through his hair. "I thought it would be fine, that I would be fine. It seemed it would be a lot less stressful remaining as we were, but it hurt. I felt empty, confused, things I never felt before."

England gave Germany a friendly pat on the back, "That chap, is what I call heartbreak." Germany let out a sigh, dropping his hands in his lap.

"So what do I do now? I don't want it too awkward. I don't want my feelings to get in the way of our friendship." 

"Tell him how you, set boundaries from there. Spend time with other friends. Also-"

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Do you know how long I've been around? You learn these things." They both let out a slight chuckle. "Anyway, you also have to take care of yourself. Do stuff you like, take a break when needed. That kind of thing!"

Germany nodded. This was nice, just what he needed. "Well since you're here, and it's almost dinner time, how about we head out to eat," he suggested. "As friends though."

England let out a choked laugh, "that would be wonderful!" Germany left the room to fetch his coat. England wandered over to the door, a lump in his throat. He let out a sad sigh, "yeah...just as friends. We better make that clear."


	3. Heartbreak and Ice-Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: High achieving student Arthur Kirkland hasn't been seen in days. Ludwig, growing concerned for his friend, goes to check on him.

“Arthur? Are you okay?” Ludwig stood at the door of his classmate Arthur’s house. He had been missing class, which was way out of character for the Brit. Ludwig had taken it upon himself to find out what was going on. So there he stood. In the hall of the small apartment building that was only a 10-minute walk from the university, they both went to. No sound could be heard from behind the door.

15 minutes of knocking and shouting did not get Ludwig anywhere. He didn’t expect anything less though, Arthur was pretty stubborn after all. But so was Ludwig. “I’m not leaving without seeing you,” Ludwig called. He heard some thumping and muffled grumbles. The door finally opened to reveal a red-faced, puffy-eyed Arthur. Ludwig was taken aback at Arthur’s disheveled appearance. 

“What?” Arthur hissed.

“Arthur, nobody has seen you in days.” 

“Good.”

Ludwig let out a groan. “Can I come in?”

“No!”

“Arthur.”

“Ludwig."

The two were left staring at each other, neither willing to back down. Ludwig was the first to speak again, “What’s the matter? You’re upset and this is causing issues in your life.”

“It doesn’t matter Lud. None of it. Just leave me alone.” At this point, Arthur was weakly trying to push Ludwig out. Ludwig grabbed his arms, making both their faces go red for a brief moment. Ludwig stammered as he tried reaching for what to say next. “Francis and I broke up,” Arthur whispered. 

Francis and Arthur had been dating since high school. Although the Brit acted as if he hated Francis, it was clear to everyone how much they cared for each other. ‘No wonder Arthur was so upset,’ Ludwig thought, ‘those two were inseparable.’ He released Arthur’s arms, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” he sniffed. The two stood in silence for a few minutes. “but maybe some company wouldn’t be so bad."

The two entered Arthur’s apartment, making their way to the living room. His apartment was small but cozy. Arthur led Ludwig to the couch and turned on the T.V. The two were quiet for a while as Arthur didn’t want to talk and Ludwig was not good with comforting. Ludwig looked around the room awkwardly. He noticed an empty bottle of rum on the coffee table. Ludwig (for his own sake) convinced himself that it was finished over a matter of weeks. Frankly, the whole room was a mess. 

Ludwig began to clean up the garbage and blankets that were tossed everywhere. “What are you doing?” Arthur asked as he noticed Ludwig.

“Cleaning up.”

“But you’re my guest. I can’t...you can’t...”

“Then come help me. Perhaps it’ll be good for you.”

Although Arthur spouted out a few more protests, he eventually complied. What originally was only supposed to be the living room turned into the whole apartment.

“Well, at least it’s spotless,” Arthur said as he collapsed back onto the couch, flipping on the T.V. Ludwig nodded, taking a seat next to him. And once again, it was quiet. Ludwig’s mind began racing with what to say next. This situation was delicate and he was very inexperienced. But it felt wrong not to say anything. Perhaps actions would be better? But what?  
Having the brilliant idea of searching online for an answer, he took to his phone. Most of the answers and WikiHows he got involved talking, which Ludwig wanted to avoid. So he kept scrolling.   
Arthur glanced over at him, but turned back to the T.V., not having the strength to care.

Eventually, Ludwig found something. Something that didn’t involve talking. He read over the steps. Step one lay a blanket out. Okay, not too bad, he could do that. Step two, pick up the sad person and lay them on the blank. Ludwig looked over at Arthur, his face growing warm at the thought of picking him up. Ludwig shook his head at the thought and turned back to his phone. ‘Perhaps just wrapping a blanket around him will work,’ Ludwig thought.

He read the rest of the steps. Snacks, drinks, and movies, good. Hugs, that might be more difficult. Putting his phone down, Ludwig picked up a blanket from the near-by chair and wrapped it around Arthur. Arthur looked up at the German, confused by his actions. Ludwig gave him a quick hug, before rushing into the kitchen to get snacks and drinks, not making a sound.  
Once in the kitchen, Ludwig took a few deep breaths. His heart beat fast and his face felt hot (once again). He tried to focus on getting what he needed.   
He returned to the living room, his feelings in check and ice cream and water in hand. He offered (a shocked) Arthur a bowl, which Arthur hesitantly took. The two took their first bite. “Good?” Ludwig finally spoke.

“Mint Chocolate Chip is my favorite, so yes.” 

“So, do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Why not. How about some Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Good for a laugh I guess.” 

Ludwig shrugged and went over to the rack of movies. He popped it in, then settled down next to Arthur. 

For the rest of the afternoon, the two watched movies, ate ice-cream, and just enjoyed each other's company. Eventually, it got late and Ludwig had to go home. Arthur walked Ludwig to the door. “Will you be in class tomorrow?” Ludwig asked before leaving, “Or will I have to come back here tomorrow?”

Arthur gave a small chuckle, “Although I would love that, I think my grades will suffer if I don’t go back.”

Ludwig gave a small smile, “Well goodnight.” He began walking away.

“Wait, Ludwig!” He stopped and turned to look at Arthur once again. “Thank you,” Arthur mumbled. He nodded and went on his way again. Arthur lingered for a moment at the door, but eventually went back inside.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludwig is awoken in the middle of the night by the buzzing of his phone. Despite not liking such an early wake-up call, he picks up to hear a voice he didn't expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Au

BUZZ BUZZ

Ludwig sprung up from his pillow, shocked by the sudden noise. He scanned the room (even though it was dark) looking for the source of the noise. He turned his attention to his nightstand where his phone laid, ringing. He looked at his alarm clock, it was just past 3:00 am. 'Who would be calling now?' Ludwig thought as he grabbed his phone. His question was quickly answered when he saw the name. It was Arthur. The two went to high school together, but never became "friends" until recently. Why would he be calling? Especially at this time.  
With a deep sigh, Ludwig hit answer. "Hello," he greeted drowsily.

"Um...Hello."

"Arthur, do you realize what time it is?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that...is that all you have to say to that!" Ludwig was trying not to yell as his brother was asleep in the room next door, but it was going to be hard. 

"Gosh! I don't even know why I called...I..."

"It's 3:00 am. I'm tired. You're probably tired. I'm just going to hang u-"

"No!"

"Hm?"

"I...I..."

If he was in his right mind, perhaps he would have some patience (after all, Arthur never acted this way). But he wasn't. He clenched his teeth as he held in his anger. "Just spit it out Arthur!"

"I just wanted..." Arthur took a deep breath, " I wanted to make sure you're...okay." 

"What?"

"I had a nightmare...and you were in it... and it just wasn't good."

Ludwig's jaw softened slightly. "Oh," was all he could manage.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, but... I just couldn't go back to sleep without checking." Ludwig felt his heart sink. Arthur never was a vulnerable person and Ludwig tried to shut him down when he was trying to open up a bit. The two remained silent for a few minutes. Arthur was the first to speak up, "Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry Arthur. I lost my temper a bit."

"It's fine. I woke you up after all."

"Here's an idea. I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep."

"You don't have to. I think I'm good now."

"It's fine. I want to."

The line was quiet for a minute, but Arthur finally responded with a sigh, "fine."

Lucky for Ludwig, Arthur was asleep in a matter of fifteen minutes. As he hung up the phone and laid back down in his bed, Ludwig smiled softly. Although he would probably feel embarrassed in the morning, his heart fluttered knowing Arthur trusted him so much to have called him like this.


	5. I Would Take it All Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany is dreading going to the first world meeting following World War II. England, knowing that Germany probably isn't feeling the greatest, goes over to pick him up. Emotions get high and things spill over (well, at least for Germany).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in a universe where Germany and England were together prior to WW2. 
> 
> Warning: Although nothing is outright mentioned about WW2 it does take place following it, so if that still makes you uncomfortable, feel free to skip

It was the first world meeting following the end of the second world war. Despite always being an early-riser, Germany was finding it much harder to get up these past few years. This day was much worse. He didn't want to go to the meeting. He didn't want to face all those he wronged, his former allies, anyone. So there he laid, refusing to get up.

His somber thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock from his door. He slowly pulled himself up from his pillow, his body aching in protest. He opened the door a crack, peeking out to see who it was. There stood England, cleaner and more healthy-looking than the last time he saw him. Germany's heart twisted at his last image of England, scrawny and injured from war. At least England seemed to be doing better now (but he had to look away).

"I'm sorry to have let myself in, but you mustn't have heard my knocking at the front door," The Brit murmured. "I thought it would be good for us to go in together today." He tried to pull the door open a little bit, but was no match against the strength of Germany. England huffed, looking away from the stubborn German. "Okay...fine...but you can't stay in there forever. We just have to keep moving forward, write wrongs, do-Germany?"

England quickly snapped his gaze back to Germany after hearing a slight sniff. He was crying. Germany was crying. He felt his heart drop at the sight. This was far worse than England had suspected. With newfound strength, he ripped the door open and wrapped the saddened nation in his arms. "Shhh love. It'll be okay."

"I'd take it....I'd take it all back if...if I could! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Germany choked as he tried to hold back his tears and cries. England just held him tighter, placing light kisses into his light blond hair.

"I know. I know. Just let it out." Despite England's attempt at letting him know it was okay to cry, Germany still refused to, at least at first. Eventually, Germany couldn't hold it back anymore and he broke down in sobs. "Please tell me you haven't been pushing this down all this time."

"Fine, I haven't"

"Love, be honest too."

"Do you really have to ask that to find the answer?"

"I suppose not."

With things becoming quiet and calm once again, England lifted Germany's chin so the two could face each other directly. "How about we postpone the meeting for a bit? You need some time to figure things out. And obviously, you need some help."

Germany nodded slightly in response. He took a deep breath as he backed away from England. He took both of the older nation's hands in his. "Thank you. I needed this."

England gave a warm smile, "Now how about I make some calls and then we go grab some breakfast. My treat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first posted this it kept putting a translation from last chapter in the end notes for this chapter. Hopefully this message will fix that lol. Thanks for reading so far.


	6. I Think I want to Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final vote on the legalization of gay marriage is taking place. Depending on the outcome, Germany has a very big surprise for England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell from the summary, this takes place in 2017 when Germany legalized same-sex marriage

"England, you need to get over here now!" Germany called over the phone.

"Hello to you too," came the annoyed British-accent of his boyfriend. 

He and England had been dating for quite a few years, following the Second World War. Now it was decades later and Germany felt ready to take that next step. What better day than June 30th, 2017, the day that the German government was voting on the legalization of same-sex marriage.

"S-Sorry, Hello."

"Thank you. Now, what's the problem? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah...it's just...I think something big is going to be happening. I want you here for it."

"Still haven't answered my first question love."

Despite them having dated for awhile, Germany still melted when England called him 'love.' Germany paused for a moment, trying to regain his composure. "Well...part of it is a surprise and the other part is that I don't really know if it will actually happen."

The other end went silent. Germany could only imagine the exasperated look on the Brit's face. Despite feeling a little guilty, he couldn't say anything more without giving everything away. 

"Okay...I'll book the flight now. I'll text you when I land." England finally spoke.

"Thank you...ich liebe dich ."

"I love you too."

\---------------

It was around noon when England landed in Berlin. Germany had been eagerly waiting for him at the airport for the past half hour. He even came before the text because he could not wait to be in the same room as him again (that and he always liked to be early).When he saw a familiar head of shaggy, blond hair, Germany was quickly out of his seat, making his way over to the gate. England, noticing him, ran to meet him as well. 

"Goodness, it has been too long!" exclaimed England hugging the taller nation tightly. Germany patted his partner's back lightly, still finding PDA slightly uncomfortable.

"Ja. It's...it's great to see you too." Germany agreed as the two pulled away. 

"Now what is this all about?" England asked, lacing their fingers together as they exited the airport. 

"You'll see," Germany smirked as he took one of England's suitcases.

"Ugh, fine."

\---------------

They first stopped at Germany's home to figure out what they were going to do. Germany immediately went over to his phone. England looked over at him confused. Looking back, Germany did seem a bit more jumpy than normal on the car ride over here. Was he expecting an important phone call?

His concerns were interrupted by the pitter-patter of multiple paws coming towards him. It was Germany's three dogs coming to greet the two. Berlitz was the first to come forward followed by Aster and Blackie. 

"Hello lads," he crouched down to pet each dog. He looked over once again to the German, "you seem nervous. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ja. Just something really important is being discussed and voted on today." He picked up the phone and looked through a few missed calls and messages (all from Italy about all that was going on as well as his surprise for England). 

"Is that part of the surprise?"

"Yeah...kind of..."

"Must be pretty big considering how nervous you are." England made his way to the couch, the dogs in toe. He gestured for Germany to sit down (which Germany quickly complied).

"Remember when we first started dating?" England chuckled slightly, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "You were so timid...shy."

Germany turned to England with a scowl. But he was not phased, "don't give me that look. It was adorable. I felt so special seeing that secret side of you."

Germany couldn't really argue with that. After all, he got to see both a happier and more vulnerable England that no one else got to see. "I suppose that makes it better," he concluded.  
"Well, shouldn't we do something in the meantime?" 

"I suppose so. No telling how long this will take. Any suggestions?"

"You brought me here..." England began, "you know what, never mind. I'm just happy to see you. Um...how about we go for a stroll around town. Actually...how about the park?"

"Okay, just let me grab the leashes and we'll take the dogs too."

\---------------

"Anything yet?" England asked, looking over Germany's shoulder at his phone. 

"Nein." 

"Well, let's just keep killing time then." The two had spent about an hour just walking and England was ready to spend another if they had to. He enjoyed being outdoors, walking the dogs, and most importantly, doing those things with Germany. He and Aster walked a little further. 

Germany looked at the time on his phone. "It's almost lunch. How about we drop the dogs back at home then go out?" He called.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two were making their way home until rainbow flags and commotion caught England's eye. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh...um...nothing. Let's keep going." Germany took England's shoulder, leading him away. 

"Oh please. We're in no rush to get home." England shook him off. He turned back to the crowd. "It looks like a pride event. Let's get a closer look."

"Okay..." 

And with that, England took Germany's arm and dragged him over. As they approached the group, England noticed signs stating things such as 'love is love!', and 'why is marriage equality not in Germany yet?' England's eyes went wide, recognizing the scene. "Oh...my...God. This is...is this...?"

"Ja. I told you something big was happening."

"That's... so great!" England pulled the leash down to his wrist so he could grab Germany's hands. 

"It's not official yet, but a lot of people are for the bill to pass. I'm confident that it will." 

"How about a new plan?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we eat first."

"You sound like Amer-Alfred. Fine. We can quickly grab something. No McDonald's!" 

"How could you even think I'd suggest such things?" Germany stated, shaking his head. And with that, the two walked over to a small restaurant just off the street.

\---------------

"It's been hours. Will they even come to a decision today?" England sighed.

"It should. They told me this morning they were going into the final stage." Germany just kept looking towards the government office, waiting for some form of news.

"Well...this is bloody annoying!" He looked over to Germany. His intent gaze made England's heart flutter and his tone soften. "But at least I'm with my most favorite person in the world."

Germany's face went red. "J-Ja." Germany looked down at England, the two locking eyes for a moment, just happy to be with each other. Their moment was ended by some commotion from the front of the group. 

"Somethings happening!" England stated, bringing both their attention towards the front.

"We're legal!" a young woman shouted, gripping her girlfriend's hand.

"It's official!" stated another.

"Let's get married! For real this time!" exclaimed an older gentleman to his "husband."

"They...They did it!" A big smile appeared on England's face. He turned to look to Germany, only to find him down on one knee and crowds of people looking at them. Within his hand, Germany held a velvet box with a silver band with intricate swirls carved into it. Beautiful was an understatement. 

"Um...Arthur..." Germany began, "we've known each other for years. Been through literal wars with each other. We did some things that we will forever regret... but what matters now is that we're here, and we love each other. We faced the odds, and I hope to continue to face the odds with you. I love you so much...and now that our relationship can legally take a step forward...in both our countries...um... forgive me. Arthur Kirkland...will you do me the honor of...of being my husband?"

England felt the air being knocked out of him and his eyes prickle with tears. He could not comprehend everything, but he knew his exact answer:

"Oh my...I...Ludwig...yes! A thousand times yes!"

And the people around them erupted into applause as Germany slipped the ring onto England's finger. England wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and closed the distance between them with a long, but sweet kiss.


	7. Bedtime Routine

"Haven't you already read that book?" Ludwig asked, stepping out of the washroom. His boyfriend Arthur laid on their bed, his nose stuck in one of his many Sherlock Holms books (for the hundredth time).

"Just get dressed and come to bed. I'm tired." He huffed. Ludwig frowned at Arthur's tone. Although the Brit was known for being snappy, he was rarely like this with Ludwig (especially when they were alone). Despite his worries, Ludwig complied and returned to the washroom to change.

\------------------- 

When Ludwig returned to the room, Arthur was flipped over on his side, facing away from Ludwig. Ludwig quickly hatched a plan in hopes of cheering up his partner. He quietly made his way over to the bed and leaned over to place a kiss on the other's cheek. But before he could make contact, Arthur's fist met Ludwig's face.

Realizing what he did, Arthur climbed over to where Ludwig landed. "Love...Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, crawling over to him. "Bloody hell got you right in the nose didn't I?" Ludwig only nods as he holds his aching face. Arthur squeezed Ludwig's arm and murmured apologies as they sat waiting for the pain to pass. 

"You got quite the punch," Ludwig finally says with a warm laugh. He moved his hand away to face a worried Arthur. 

"Oh thank God, you're okay," And with Ludwig feeling better, Arthur placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's nose.


	8. When's the Wedding

It was a cold and chilly winter day. Two young men walked hand in hand down the street, on their way to meet a friend.

"Arthur! Ludwig! You made it," greeted an auburn-haired Italian as the two men reached a street corner.

"You're actually here before us Feliciano?" Ludwig said astonished.

Arthur squeezed Ludwig's hand, "Please love. We shouldn't discourage him."

"Ja...Ja. Shall we head on?"

"Si! Let's go." Feliciano bounced ahead as the two lovers fell behind him. The three friends were on their way to a new café that had just opened up. Despite the winter weather, the cheeriest of the three insisted they walk as their destination wasn't that far. Despite their reluctance at first, Arthur and Ludwig had to admit, it was a nice day for winter. The sky was clear from the snow the night before and it was the warmest day of the month. It was nice to walk through a winter wonderland.

Unfortunately, the lovely walk was cut short as Arthur's feet slid out from under him. Ludwig, hearing his boyfriend's screams, turned around just in time to grab him and keep him up. In the end, they were in quite a position. Ludwig had grabbed Arthur's hand in his and had his other arm wrapped around Arthur's waist. Their faces were inches from each other, staring into each other's eyes slightly dazed.

A squeaky voice interrupted, "Hey! When's the wedding lovebirds?" Feliciano's sudden interjection caused said lovebirds to jump (Ludwig almost dropped Arthur out of shock). Ludwig tried to make a comeback as he got Arthur to his feet, but only managed incoherable words.

"Look, Feliciano. You broke him!" Arthur exclaimed, rubbing Ludwig's arms, trying to calm him down.

"Sorry..." Feliciano grinned sheepishly. "But you guys are just so CUTE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. I'm happy to see all these people who love these two as much as me and I'm glad to be able to make content for you! So thank you.


	9. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England likes Germany and Germany likes England. Both are too scared to admit it, but their hearts have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very loosely based off "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles. Actually, inspired is probably a better word.

England felt his heart race as he took his seat next to Germany. Don't get him wrong, he was delighted to sit next to someone other than France for once, but why did he have to be moved next to the person he had fallen so hard for?

England had been falling in love with Germany since 1914 after that fateful Christmas truce. He really got to know Germany as a person and someone he could relate to. But he knew he had no chance with the German. It appeared as though he had no interest in love and even if he did, why would he be attracted to a grumpy old man like England?

It was actually very possible. Germany did in fact feel the same about England. At first, he looked up to England and his power as an empire. Then he actually got to know England in 1914 and found he was more than just an easily pestered and angry individual. He was an amazing singer, a storyteller and he could be quite funny. He also found him very attractive with his accent and striking green eyes. The thought of sitting next to his crush made his face grow a little warm and his throat dry.

Once the rest of the world took their places, Ludwig began the meeting. In traditional meeting fashion, America immediately began explaining one of his elaborate plans to fight climate change. Germany and England sighed in unison, but neither bothered to protest, after all, it was pointless. Instead, they opted for glancing longingly at each other when the other wasn't looking (as they usually did when they didn't need to focus on anything).

Arthur eventually turned his attention to his notes, humming the tune "I Want to Hold Your Hand" by the Beatles. He was too wrapped up in the song and his papers to realize his hand moving ever so slightly towards Germany's. At the same time Germany, who was equally distracted by England's humming, didn't notice his own hand moving. By the time both men noticed what was happening, their hands were on top of each other.\

At the contact, both immediately turned to each other with identical faces of red. Neither wanted to pull away despite their minds screaming otherwise. Germany couldn't bear to tear his gaze from those emerald green eyes and England could bring himself to let go of the hand in his grasp. Perhaps it was the fuzziness of his head or the beating of his heart droning out all reason, but England took his folder and leaned in to meet the German's lips, using the folder to shield their activity from view.

"How was that?" England whispered. Germany struggled to speak for a moment, but finally said, "that...th-th-that was....really nice." And with that, Germany leaned in for another.


	10. Late Night Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany wakes up after a vivid nightmare. Unable to get back to sleep, he decides to take a walk down to the hotel lobby. Turns out, he isn't the only one having some trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Although it is only vaguely talked about at the beginning, Germany does have a nightmare related to WW2. If you are uncomfortable with that, feel free to skip.

It was the middle of the night when Germany awoke in a cold sweat with the burning memory of screams and blood (although that was all he could grasp at). He tried to lay back down and go back to sleep, but images from the past flashed behind his closed eyes. With a huff, he hauled his slightly shaking body off the bed. He made his way to the window, opening to curtains to view the city below. "You would think after 75 years...:" Ludwig muttered to himself. He considered going for a walk, but Canada in November was a little chilly, especially at night. Maybe a walk down to the lobby would help.

Hey quietly made his way down the long stretch of tacky hotel carpet and walls of doors. As he entered the lobby, he noticed a familiar mop of blond hair seated at one of the breakfast tables. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Germany asked as he took a seat across from the other nation.

"I could ask the same thing about you, love," England retorted, taking Germany's hand in his own.

"Point taken, but still..."

"Well...I'm not tired. Are you?"

Germany shook his head.

"Well, The night's still young." England began to lightly kiss his partner's hand, "so, something on your mind?"

"I suppose..."

England stopped. "Nightmares?"

Germany paused for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed by the whole situation. "Ja," he finally stated.

"Want to talk about it?" England offered, rubbing the other's knuckles. "You don't have to, dear. I know it's hard, I've been there." He made his way over to a ledge with a teapot and multiple teabags. "I just put on some tea. It should be ready any minute now. Would you like some? "

"Sure."

Within a matter of minutes, the kettle whistled as it puffed steam. England grabbed himself a teabag and plopped it in the styrofoam cup offered by the hotel. England began, "Which tea would you like? We have some lemon, Chai..."

"Chamomile?"

England scanned the rack for, eventually finding one lone tea bag of chamomile. England returned to their table with two cups in hand. "One chamomile tea with two sugars, just as you like it" England cheered, offering one of the cups to Germany.

Germany took a sip of his tea, letting it fully engulf him in warmth. "So what are you doing up?"

"Just restless," England said, enjoying his own tea, "I'm not the best sleeper, especially when staying at a place that is not my home."

"Or my place."

"Perhaps that because those are my safe places," England smirked as Germany's cheeks turned red. "You're so easily flustered love."

Germany covered his cheeks, only growing more embarrassed. "England...please..."

"Sorry, but you are absolutely adorable," the Brit laughed. Germany shot him a glare. "Okay, okay, I'll stop," England finally agreed, raising his hands in defense.

"So what should we do now?"

"Do you want me to stay in your room tonight...or you could come to mine?" Germany intertwined their fingers feeling a little guilty for intruding. England squeezed his hand back, "Love, we both need sleep. Perhaps this arrangement will solve both our problems." With that, Germany agreed and the two walked hand in hand back to England's room.

\-------------------------

"You okay?" Germany asked as he pulled the covers over himself and England.

"Yes...are you?"

Germany fidgeted slightly, the memories of his nightmare still at the back of his mind. "I think so..."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep." England snuggled in against his boyfriend. "And Germany," England whispered, "remember I am right here and I won't let anything happen to you ever again." Germany was left speechless. He didn't know what to say, so he simply pulled the other closer, fearing that if he let go, England would be gone.

"Danke..." Germany whispered back, placing a light kiss on his lover's head. As he listened to England's breathing, he felt his eyes grow heavy, and eventually, he fell back asleep.


	11. Killing Me Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> German reporter Ludwig is new to the New York scene. Looking for his next story, he overhears someone talking about a new British artist making his New York debut. Many claim he will rise to fame in no time, so Ludwig decides to see if he is as good as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is based on the song "Killing Me Softly" by Roberta Flack (which I do not own in case that wasn't obvious)

The sun was setting over New York and the bustling activity of nighttime would soon begin. A young reporter stared up at one of the many bright signs dawning the stores and restaurants of the street. He looked down at a small piece of paper in his hands. This was the place. A rising musician from Britain was said to be playing at a local New York bar (the one he was now standing in front of) tonight. Many people the reporter knew had said the musician had such an amazing voice and stage presence that audiences could not look away.

And this was why the reporter was standing in front of one of the most popular bars in the city. He was not much for this kind of place of hangout, but this was for work. He hoped to get a small interview with the singer. To his surprise, when he entered the bar, there was a small table in front of the small stage that his story would be performing on. As soon as he sat down, a shaggy blond began tuning his guitar to the side. 'Perhaps this is him.' The guy must have realized he was staring as the musician asked, "Can I help you?"

The reporter froze for a second, but gained his composure. "Yes. My name is Ludwig Belischmidt and I'm looking for Arthur Kirkland. Are you by chance him?"

"Why do you want to know?" the other man asked defensively.

"I'm a reporter for the "Rising Star" magazine. I was hoping to get an interview considering he is quickly becoming popular. If what they say is true, this would be the biggest story of my career." Ludwig was clearly losing him as the musician looked very unimpressed. He quickly added, "it would also benefit Arthur. We'd be getting his name out and such." The musician was quiet for a moment, one of his (large) eyebrows cocked up slightly.

"I guess..." he finally concluded.

And so, Ludwig would have his interview after the show. Arthur finished his set up and then waited at the side for his introduction. Ludwig's heart (for some unknown reason) was beating fast. Was it his excitement for the interview? Was it him looking forward to the performance? Or was it Arthur himself? Ludwig simply shrugged it off as the musician took to the stage.

He strummed a few chords on his guitar, ensuring it was in tune. He began singing softly, his voice deep and smooth. As the song continued, Ludwig could not look away. It was sad, lonely, and one Ludwig could connect with. His brother had died years ago and he had been alone ever since. He tried making friends, but he often came off harsh and uptight, so no one really stayed. As he listened to the song, he couldn't help but feel he was understood. That this singer understood his struggle. But he knew deep down it was only an act, and that it probably meant nothing. That thought made Ludwig's heart hurt, so he pushed it down further.

They were right, Arthur Kirkland was an amazing performer and had a captivating voice. You could not look away. Ludwig's heart began to beat harder to the point it ached. His face grew flushed as he felt everyone could hear it. Arthur was now looking at him, his green eyes shining bright under the stage lights. Ludwig wished for this to end as he felt completely embarrassed. Soon the song came to an end, but Arthur kept eye contact with the blushing reporter.

They had to tear away from each other as the show had to go on. As he listened to the songs, Ludwig's heart continued to beat hard, but not as hard as before (he managed to calm down by not looking right at Arthur). He now felt a little more comfortable with the whole situation. Nerves and embarrassment aside, Ludwig felt this was the best artist he had seen (and he had seen many talented, rising stars). He would surely become very popular quickly and Ludwig would be lucky enough to be one of the first to interview him. But in that moment of listening to Arthur, he could care less about that fact.

This went on for about half an hour, but soon enough, Arthur took his bow and the audience roared with applause. The show was over and it was time for Ludwig's interview. Arthur cleaned up what was his and then made his way over to Ludwig. He smirked, "so how did you like the show?"

"It was amazing! One of the best I've seen."

"Well, that's good. So chap, let's get this over with."

"Do you not like getting interviewed."

"I guess you could say that. They sometimes get too personal."

Ludwig nodded, "I'll try not to pry too much." He gestured to the seat in front of him. They began the interview with a few simple questions: Where and when were you born? When did you start playing and/or singing? Who inspired you? The questions soon turned into conversations (and some got pretty deep). Ludwig learned that Arthur was born in London and was mainly raised by his brothers. Arthur learned that Ludwig was also raised by his brother in Germany. As the two became more comfortable with each other, Ludwig asked, "so... I really liked that first song. Did it mean anything to you? Or perhaps, it's more fit to ask why did you choose that song?"

Arthur looked down at the table. He remained fairly silent. The air around the two became thick. Ludwig seemed to have overstepped on that one. He placed his hand over Arthur's, "Sorry. Is that a little too much? You don't have to say." Arthur looked up at Ludwig, his face was a little shocked. Ludwig looked at him, and then their hands. 'When did I...I'm not making this any better,' he thought, his face growing warm once again.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm...I'm ruining this aren't I?" Ludwig stuttered. He pulled his hand away, "I just....I... I knew that feeling...and I thought that you might too." Arthur pulled the German's hand back.

"It's okay. You didn't know, and you are not ruining this. It's nice actually," Arthur explained, gripping Ludwig's hand. "This is probably one of the best interviews I have had, you don't push like others. That last question is a little emotional thought." Ludwig's face remained red as he squeezed Arthur's hand (perhaps a little too tightly). It was warm and soft. He didn't want to let go, but he was worried his hand was too sweaty.

"Well!" Ludwig blurted as he stood up, "I have everything I need. Thank you for your time, Mr. Kirkland." He began walking towards the exit, not daring to look back.

"Ludwig! Wait!" Arthur called from behind. He grasped the other man's arm and turned him so they were face to face. "Perhaps we can do this again. As friends."

This was too much for Ludwig anymore. His heart was going crazy and his head was foggy. He pulled out his card and handed it to Arthur and ran out the door and into the cool night. Arthur looked down at the card. "I'll take that as a yes?" he mumbled to himself. He picked up his guitar and left as well, his heart speeding up slightly at the idea of seeing Ludwig again.


	12. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This his a human Au

Arthur felt his throat tightened as he heard footsteps approach the door. He tightened his grip on the bouquet of red roses in his (sweaty) hands. The door opened to reveal a tall, blond man with his cheeks dusted a light pink. He was dressed in a pale blue button-up shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. It left Arthur in awe. "You...You look...great Ludwig," Arthur stuttered.

Ludwig's already pink cheeks grew redder. "Thank you...So do you," he managed.

Arthur remained dazed for a moment, but eventually remembered his flowers. He stuck out the bouquet awkwardly. "Here."

"Oh...uh. Thank you." Ludwig took the flowers, feeling uneasy about Arthur's somewhat harsh tone. "Just let me put these in water and we can go."

Once Ludwig closed the door, Arthur grabbed his hair in frustration. "Stupid. Stupid. Way to be romantic. Now he thinks you're a jerk!" He was so distracted by his self-deprecation, he didn't hear the door open once more.

"Um..." Ludwig cut in, "are you okay?" This earned a jump from the Englishman.

"Oh...ah...yeah."

"Then shall we go?"

"Yes..."

\-------------------------------------

Considering this was their first date and both were not the best with romantic situations, Arthur and Ludwig agreed to take their date to the movies. Unfortunately for the two, none of the new movies interested them so they decided to see one of the older films that were also playing. Arthur eventually convinced his date to see Rocky Horror Picture Show, one of his favorite films/musicals.

Ludwig found the film strange, to say the least. He never expected someone as prim and proper as Arthur to actually enjoy such a peculiar and hyper-sexual movie. Then again he knew very little about him other than his outward appearance and few conversations. He would give the film props for its music, they were very catchy and engaging songs. The queer theming was also surprising, but openly welcomed by Ludwig who couldn't believe such content was made in the 70s.

Arthur himself was less focused on the movie, wanting to be a bit more affectionate with Ludwig, but at the same time, he worried about scaring him. His panic was interrupted by a weight on his left shoulder. While he was lost in thought, Ludwig had taken initiative and wrapped his arm around Arthur. Arthur felt his heart stop for a moment, but soon calmed himself down by turning his attention to the movie and leaning into his partner. His face still felt warm, but that was manageable.

"Midnight screens of this are ten times better," Arthur whispered.

"What's the difference?" Ludwig whispered back.

"Audience involvement and reenactment."

"What?"

"Perhaps, I'll show you on a future date."

Ludwig felt his face flush, but also a smile grow at the thought of another date. Perhaps he wasn't as bad at this as he had previously thought.

Despite the awkward start to the date, things were going on track. And although being unsure about this movie, Ludwig was becoming more and more comfortable with it. Then the song "Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me" came on. Arthur turned to Ludwig who wasn't tearing his attention away from the scene. As the song entered the chorus, Arthur felt a boost of confidence and slowly brought his hand to Ludwig's knee. Ludwig jumped slightly, but quickly relaxed realizing it was only his date. Arthur took it one step further, gently moving his hand up to Ludwig's thigh earning a slight shiver from him.

"Is this okay?" Arthur asked.

"Ja..." Ludwig tried to get his breathing under control. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but he had never been in a situation like this before and the song only made it more heated. "N-N-No fur...further though."

"Okay."

Both turned their attention back to the movie screen, trying to calm their racing hearts and rapid breath. They barely moved for the rest of the film, although they did relax into their position as time went on.

Eventually, the movie came to an end, forcing the two men to move from their now comfortable position. As they made their way to Ludwig's car, Arthur took Ludwig's hand. He began humming the soundtrack along the way and gently swinging their linked hands along to the tunes. Ludwig really liked Arthur's voice. He had overheard him singing a few times in their University's library and it was beautiful. Arthur of course did not know of this out of fear of embarrassing him. Perhaps if this date continued to go well, he would be able to hear more of his partner's voice.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur interjected.

"Oh...uhhh..." Ludwig felt his face go red for the umpteenth time today. He must have been staring. "My beautiful date?"

Arthur's mouth hung open as if wanting to say something, but his voice refused to work. His own face became red to match Ludwig's.

Arthur, having finally found his words asked, "Can I try something?"

"Uh...sure," Ludwig said as he unlocked the car. He was about to open the car door when he felt Arthur push against him. Ludwig turned around to find Arthur inches from his face. Arthur snaked his arms around Ludwig's waist, pulling him closer. Ludwig held his breath as the Brit leaned forward and placed a small peck on his lips.

As Arthur pulled away he whispered, "breath." Then he went to the other side of the car and got in as if nothing happened. Ludwig, on the other hand, was left frozen for a moment, the feeling of Arthur's lips still lingering on his own.

"Are you coming?" Arthur called, breaking Ludwig out of his daze.

"Oh...uh...y-y-yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: I like to think England absolutely loves Rocky Horror Picture Show. He appreciates the music as well as the queer themes (as I do also headcanon him a bisexual). It is also special to him since he first saw it with Princess Diana. 
> 
> (Princess Diana in real life did in fact see the production, which was the final push towards this headcanon for me)


	13. Please Hold my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England has a lot on his mind which in turn keeps him up. In a moment of weakness (and tiredness), he turns to the only one he trusts enough.

It was a quiet night. Though the outside was cold and a light snow fell, inside, two lovers enjoyed a peaceful evening and each other's company. Unfortunately one of them would be leaving for home in a few days, but such was the life of a nation. But at least they had each other as they laid in their bed, just drinking each other in. Despite knowing how these meetings would end, England had recently been finding it hard to say goodbye. He wasn't sure what triggered such emotions considering he had been dating Germany for a few decades and expected to be used to this aspect of the relationship by now. He chalked it up to just one of his melancholic waves that occasionally happened.

As he let his mind wander, the Englishman lazily stared at his lover who was propped up against the headboard, engrossed in the book he was reading. England felt truly lucky. Not only was Germany a dedicated and hardworking person, but he was also quite handsome with his piercing blue eyes and strong build. England still felt undeserving of his love from time to time, feeling Germany could do so much better. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the growing negative thoughts. He was better than this. He turned to look out the window to try to distract himself but the snow only reminded him of rain and the rain only reminded him of rifles, pain, and loneliness. 'So much for that idea,' England thought as he flipped back over to look at Germany.

As the sinking feeling grew and the dark thoughts became too much England finally broke. "Hey," England called softly, "I need you to promise me something..."

"What?"

"Promise you'll hold my hand whenever I'm scared." "Okay..." Germany agreed, unsure what brought this sudden comment. Then England grabbed his hand. "Eng-England? What's going on?"

When he saw the German's face twist into a frown, England buried himself into the covers, feeling guilty for ruining the content mood. Although he did feel guilty, he couldn't stop himself from continuing, "I'm scared that you'll disappear."

"Arthur?"

'Great I'm worrying him,' the Englishman thought.

"What's going on?" England remained silent, not wanting to make the situation worse. Germany spoke softer, "Please... tell me where this is coming from?"

"I don't know..." England whispered, pulling the covers away from his face. "I just love you so much...and when I give myself to someone, they leave. Whenever you leave London or I leave Berlin, part of me fears that I'll never see you again!" He flipped himself on his back, growing embarrassed by his sudden emotional outburst. He rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears that were forming. "Sorry love. I just haven't been feeling the best these past few days."

England tried to move his hand, but Germany kept his grip. He said, "you asked me to hold your hand when you were scared. And right now, I can tell you're scared."

His eyes were wide and his whole face was red. Usually, it was the other way around. Usually, he was the one to comfort Germany from a nightmare or the overbearing guilt of the past. But now it was England's turn to be comforted. He stared into his partner's light blue eyes that looked back with love and determination. Germany leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the Brit's lips and said Brit happily kissed back. Germany wrapped his free arm around England, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"I love you," Ludwig said breathlessly, pulling away, "and I'm not going anywhere." England felt his cheeks get warmer so he buried his face into Germany's shoulder, trying to hide his blush.

"I love you too," he whispered.


	14. First Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany and England are celebrating their first Valentine's day together. Germany who has little experience in the romance department and the haunting memory of their first date littered with mishaps is nervous, but vows to give his lover the best Valentine's Day he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is a very small section of implied PruIta so be warned

“Germany you need to stop,” Italy said, his usually cheery tone was replaced by one of seriousness. Germany had been pacing back and forth for the past fifteen minutes and the sight was making Italy’s neck hurt. “I know it’s your first Valentine’s day, but you have nothing to worry about.”

“What about our first-”

“That was only once. And still, he loved you regardless.”

“Ja but...b-but…”

He grabbed his friend's forearms with a strength Germany never saw before. “No buts. Take a deep breath. In...Out...good.”

Despite Italy’s best attempt, Germany’s stress was way past the point of deep breathing. He tried to smile at his friend, but even he could tell it was strained. For a week now he had been thinking of all kinds of plans for England’s and his first Valentine's day together. Sure they had spent it as single friends over the past decade, but now they were lovers and that changed everything. England deserved only the best, and Germany had little to no experience with romance. While Germany began pacing again, Italy just rolled his eyes and headed to the living room to phone one of the best restaurants in Berlin and get the two love birds a reservation. 

When he returned to Germany, said nation was still pacing around the room, mumbling to himself. “Dios Mio. You can relax a bit. I set up your dinner plans.”  
Germany halted his pacing. “Really?”

“Si, si. For six. Now come on, you still need to get him a gift.”

Germany opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn’t really argue. Also, one important thing was out of the way, which made him feel lighter. Before he could say anything, the beaming Italian was pulling him out the door. 

\---

“So you have the reservation?” Italy asked as the two sat in the car just outside of a glitzy restaurant. The only light was that from the street lamps and the restaurant itself. 

“Ja...Ludwig for two at six.”

“Perfect! And the gift?”

“Yes.” Germany looked down at the nicely wrapped box he held in his hand. They had spent the whole afternoon looking for something and regardless of how many little trinkets they found, none of them were fitting enough (at least according to Germany). Eventually, they came across a store that sold all sorts of glass items. He hadn’t thought much of it at first, but he was desperate. He definitely hadn’t expected to find a small glass figure of a bunny with eyes as green as England’s and would walk away with such a gift. It seemed perfect at the time, but now he was starting to doubt that England would like it. 

Italy gave him a slight pout as if he knew what Germany was thinking. “Don’t start that,” he warned, “just get in there and show him how much he means to you!” Germany swallowed hard. He appreciated his friend’s advice and support, but no words were able to calm his beating heart or racing mind. 

A knock on the window took Germany out of his thoughts as he came face to face with England. His emerald eyes sparkled under the lights and there was a small and endearing smile on his lips. Germany always found his smile beautiful and the image in front of him made him a bit calmer. 

“Good evening love,” he greeted, placing a kiss on Germany’s cheek. 

“Guten Abend.” They stood awkwardly for a few moments, looking over each other shyly. England wore a nice a-line suit in dark green that complemented his eyes perfectly and his hair was more kept than usual. “Y-You look lovely,” Germany eventually spoke.

The Brit’s cheeks went pink at the compliment. “Thank you...so do you.” He took the German’s hand and began guiding him towards the entrance. “You know, you didn’t have to go out like this.”  
“I-I know...I...I just...you deserve it.” 

“Oh...w-well..” for once England was at a loss for words, “l-l-let’s just head in.”

\---

“What do you mean the reservation was for five?” Germany took in a deep breath, trying not to raise his voice at the hostess. That proved difficult however as she told them that their table had been given to another couple due to their “tardiness.” 

He was about to lose it until he felt a light tug on his arm. “Come on Ludwig...it's fine." England muttered. He began pulling Germany towards the door, despite his protests.

“B-But…”

“We don’t need their fancy, overpriced meal,” he said a bit louder this time to make sure he was heard by the staff. 

“Arthur!”

“Just come on.”

England didn’t stop pulling until they were back outside and even then he didn’t let go of Germany’s arm. The cool night air against Germany’s skin and a deep breath managed to cool him down and let go of his frustration. With a clear mind, he began thinking of what to do next. Italy was the one to drop him off so he didn’t have a car and England flew here so he didn’t have one either. He looked up and down the street trying to think of restaurants nearby that wouldn’t be busy.

“I saw a bar on my way here and it didn’t seem too busy, maybe we should try there,” England stated, leaning into his boyfriend. 

“We might as well check. I don’t have any other ideas.”

\---

At least there was some luck on their side. The bar England had mentioned was practically empty and they got a table right in the front window. Their suits were a bit much for the venue, but they distracted themselves with conversation and their meals. Despite how awkward and frustrating the night started, everything fell into place once they were seated and catching up with each other. 

As they ate and England went on about the disastrous meeting with the Commonwealth, Germany noticed that some crumbs had made their way across the Englishman’s cheek. “Y-You got some…” he gestured to his own cheek. England lifted his napkin to the side of his face, just missing the spot. He tried a few more times before Germany had had enough and reached over with his napkin to wipe them away. The Brits cheeks went warm at the contact, but a small smile graced his lips as well. Germany was not so lucky however as his whole face and even his neck went bright red and his heart leapt into his throat.

“Thank you...now how has your week been?”

“W-Well…” Germany debated whether he wanted to admit he had been worrying and panicking over today, but considering how good things were going, he figured that it was best left forgotten. “Pretty good. Nothing too special though other than helping Feliciano pick out a gift Gil.”

“I see. Tonight is at least eventful.”

Germany gave a small chuckle, “I suppose. But anything with you is a highlight in my week.”

“I-Is that so?” England’s cheeks were flushed again as he reached for what to say next, “God you are too much sometimes...but I feel the same way.”

After finishing their meal, England suggested exchanging gifts. Due to Germany's nerves, England offered to go first, handing him a heart-shaped box with a lovely white ribbon. He looked away as Germany took the box. “I-I got Emma to help me get the chocolates. I-I-I hope it's to your liking.”

“I’m sure they’ll be wonderful.” He looked down at his own gift box starting to think that maybe he should have just gotten flowers or chocolates. 

“Love?” England called after a few minutes of staring at the gift.

“Uh...sorry. Here you go. Fröhlichen Valentinstag.” 

Germany was unsure what exactly caused him to drop the box, but somehow, while handing it over to England, it ended up on the floor and a loud crack was heard. Things became deathly silent as the two stared wide-eyed at the fallen gift.

“Lud-” before England could finish, Germany was already up and heading to the door, his fist clenched and a deep frown on his face. England quickly paid, gathered the boxes, and rushed after him. He shouted out Germany’s name as he wandered the streets looking for him. 

Eventually, England caught sight of the slicked-back hair of Germany across the street much to his relief. It did not last for long as he tripped while coming down off the curb and landed on his foot wrong in an attempt to stop himself. At least he got Germany’s attention who was at his side in no time. He propped the Brit up into a sitting position and ran his fingers over the small scrapes on the other’s face. 

“Arthur. Mein Gott. Th-This is...I’m so sorry.”

“It’s...ah...it's fine love. I’ll be good as new in a couple of hours.”

“No, it's not fine. None of this night has been fine. I...I’m ruining it all. I’m sor-” he couldn’t finish his sentence as a pair of lips crashed into his. The kiss made his mind blank and he found himself eagerly kissing back. 

As they pulled back and Germany’s brain began working again he asked softly, “can you walk?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’ll carry you.”

“W-Wait Ger-” Ignoring the Brit’s sputtering, Germany hoisted the other man onto his back. All England could do was grab onto his partner’s shoulders and bury his burning face into the crook of Germany’s neck. 

“I’m sorry for a mess of the night,” Germany apologized again.

“No, no, no. You have nothing to apologize for. Lady luck just isn’t on our side. Plus…I still had a good time at the bar.”

“M-Me too. And I’ll replace your gift. It's probably even more broken from that fall.”

“Yeah...you don’t have to though.”

“I can’t just not get you a gift for Valentine’s day. And don’t you start arguing with me over such matter.” England sighed and buried his face once more into Germany’s neck in compliance.

\---

As soon as they returned to Germany’s home, England was laid on the couch with his injured foot and Germany went into the kitchen for ice.

“Can I get you anything else?” Germany asked after he situated the ice just right. Before getting up, he pecked the other’s ankle for good measure.

“Well, there is one thing.” England gave him a smirk as he gestured for the German to come over to which Germany did with a cocked eyebrow. Before he could say anything, he was pulled down into a long, slow kiss. He hummed into it as he moved his lips to match England’s. They eventually (and reluctantly) had to break for air, but England’s hold on Germany kept them close. 

“Anything else?” Germany murmured, placing a light kiss on England’s ear.

“Can I see the gift you were going to get me?”

“Nein, you will have to wait for tomorrow.”

“Bu-” In a similar way that England did this evening, Germany pressed his lips against England to silence him.

“I’ll get the same thing, I just have to run to the store again tomorrow.” 

“Fine. Chocolate?”

“I’d love that.”

And so, the two lovers shared the chocolates as they sat back and watched some cheesy romance film that was playing on the T.V. Eventually, England snuggled into Germany’s side and closed his eyes, content to fall asleep right there. Usually, Germany would protest such actions, but it was Valentine’s Day and England’s sleeping face looked so soft and peaceful so he let it happen. Soon enough Germany also dozed off, leaning his head Against England’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transtlations:
> 
> Guten Abend= Good evening
> 
> Fröhlichen Valentinstag= Happy Valentine's Day


	15. If Music Be the Food of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this fic. "I Can't Help Falling in Love" is by Elvis Presley, "99 Luftenballons/Red Balloons" is by Nena, and "One Song" is from Disney's Snow White.

A sweet voice drifted down the music hall as it did every Wednesday. Considering it was around 5:00, very few people were there to hear such music, making Ludwig feel even luckier. After staying late one day after class, Ludwig had discovered this secret voice and started staying late every Wednesday to hear this private show.

So there the tall, blond man sat, leaning against the door of the practice room, becoming wrapped up in songs spilling out. Sure they were mainly older rock songs from the 70s, 80s, and 90s, but Ludwig found himself enjoying the music, finding new favorite songs among the musician's playlist.

_"You and I in a little toy shop_

_Buy a bag of balloons with the money we got_

_Set them free at the break of dawn_

_Till one by one, they were gone_

_Back at base_

_Bugs in the software_

_Flash the message_

_Something's out there_

_Floating in the summer sky_

_Ninety-nine red balloons go by."_

Though the lyrics were foreign, Ludwig knew exactly the song that was being performed. As the next part began, Ludwig began to sing softly along with the original German lyrics:

" _Neunundneunzig Luftballons_

_Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont_

_Hielt man für Ufos aus dem All_

_Darum schickte ein General_

_'Ne Fliegerstaffel hinterher_

_Alarm zu geben, wenn's so wär'_

_Dabei war'n dort am Horizont_

_Nur neunundneunzig Luftballons._ "

With every lyric, Ludwig's voice grew as he became lost in the whole moment. He didn't even notice when another person joined him in the "audience" or when the song ended and thumping came from the studio.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" came an annoyed British accent. This finally snapped Ludwig out of his trace as he came face to face with fiery green eyes. "A-Arthur?" The shaggy blond only glared even more at him. Arthur was in Ludwig's history class, though they rarely spoke due to Arthur's distant and often harsh nature.

"Answer the question."

"I-I...ah..."

"Luddie here has been coming to listen to you every Wednesday," a cheery voice sounded. Ludwig tore away from Arthur's gaze to find his best friend Feliciano sitting across from him with a teasing smirk. As his friend gave away his secret, Ludwig felt his cheeks go warm. He could feel Arthur's eyes searing into him.

"Please don't kill him," Felicano whined, rising to his feet, "he loves your voice so much. Heck, he's looked into songs he's heard you sing and is now on his main playlist. Plus you sound amazing together!" Having said his piece, the bubbly Italian turned on his heel and headed out of school, leaving Arthur and Ludwig alone

Ludwig felt his face burn even more this time the heat reaching his ears and neck. Silence overcame the hall, making Ludwig even more uncomfortable.

"So...is what the Italian said true?" Arthur asked after a few minutes

"Uh..j-ja."

"Well," a smirk grew on the Brit's face as he pulled his guitar in front of him, "any requests then?"

Ludwig thought for a moment, which became difficult as his mind was becoming fuzzy and noisy. Through it all, one song came forward. "Can't Help Falling in Love," he blurted out. The first song he heard Arthur perform, the song that started this whole thing.

Arthur's slender fingers glided against the strings and he began strumming away.

" _Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_ "

Ludwig closed his eyes, taking in every aspect of the voice of the man beside him. It was rich and smooth with a slight warmth to it. The sound made his heart flutter and the corners of his mouth twist upward.

" _For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you."_

As the song came to an end, Ludwig turned his attention back to Arthur. He felt his cheeks go pink at the sight. There was a small smile of pure bliss across the Englishman's face and his emerald-like eyes were bright and childlike. He never thought Arthur could make such a face. It was cute if he was being honest.

"Do I have something on my face?" Arthur asked, breaking Ludwig out of his admiration with wide eyes and a racing heart at being caught.

"N-No... Sorry. You...You're just r-really good."

Arthur's smile widened, "Thank you. Perhaps you could try something. I'll follow."

"Uh...I-I don't..." Ludwig took in a breath. He didn't sing often and found his voice to be too deep and off when he did. Despite this, when Arthur gave him a hopeful and encouraging look, he couldn't help but agree.

" _Ich fand dich endlich und bring ein Ständchen dir_

_Singen, immer nur singen_

_Singen, für dich allein_

_Singen, Lied aller Lieder"_

As Ludwig sang, he could hear the faint sound of Arthur's guitar play under him. Even though he hated to sing, especially in front of people, he found himself comforted by the instrumental that was played under him. Part of him wanted to look to see Arthur's reaction, but fear and insecurity overpowered that desire.

" _Singen, immer nur singen_

_Ja singen, für dich allein"_

"Wow," Arthur whispered as Ludwig finished, "You think I have an amazing voice? You should listen to yourself sometime."

Ludwig felt his face go red at the comment. "N-No need to sugarcoat it-"

"I'm being honest. Though, I never struck you as a Disney, romance type of guy."

"O-Oh...haha...yeah. My brother is really into it with _Snow White_ being one of his favorite Disney films. He used to actually sing that song to me when I was little."

"That's very sweet." Unfortunately, the 'sweet' moment was interrupted by the buzzing of the phone, specifically Arthur's phone. "Bloody hell that git!"

"What is it?"

"Just my little brother. He needs a ride to meet his friends," Arthur sighed as he turned back to the practice room, "looks like that's all for today."

"Oh," Ludwig felt his heart sink slightly at the thought of ending so early. Of course, it had to be right as they were actually getting along. Now that Arthur knew that he had secretly been listening, would he ask Ludwig to start? The thought only increased the sinking feeling.

"Oi, Ludwig? Will I see you next Wednesday?" Arthur was now standing in the doorway with everything packed up and a leather jacket wrapped tightly around him.

Ludwig stared for a moment at the other man. Did he just hear him correctly? "Uh...J-Ja...if you'll have me."

"Well, see you then." And with that, Arthur strode down the hall and to the exit, leaving Ludwig out of breath with a fluttering heart. 


	16. Alfred the Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows Arthur and Ludwig like each other. Even Alfred, who is terrible at reading such signals knows. The only people who don't know is Ludwig and Arthur, but Alfred plans on changing that.

"That git said he'd be here an hour ago," Arthur grumbled as he glared at his phone. Ludwig assumed it was Alfred's latest text from this morning. The three of them had made plans to go to the carnival (or Alfred made the plans and Ludwig and Arthur hesitantly agreed) that had come to town for the next two weeks.

"Why not call him?"

"I've tried that before meeting you."

"Why not try-" Ludwig was cut off by the buzzing of Arthur's phone. Though he didn't want to pry, he still looked over his friend's shoulder to see who was calling. In big white letters 'Brat 1' popped out. Knowing the Brit and his relationship with his little brother, it was best to guess it was Alfred

"Where the bloody hell are you?" Arthur growled into the phone. "What do you mean- what?... Why you little...Wait I'm not-" Ludwig didn't think it was possible, but Arthur's frown became deeper as he shoved the phone into his pocket. After a deep breath, Arthur turned back to him. "Looks like Al won't be coming," he said with a sigh.

"Oh..." was all the German could manage as a reply. What followed was a long moment of awkward silence and occasional glances between each other and the ground. Eventually, Ludwig couldn't take it anymore, "Well, I guess we should head home and reschedule for next weekend or something." He began to head back to his car, but something pulled him back.

"Wait," Arthur said, gripping his arm tight, "he already bought us the tickets...a-and we're already here, might as well salvage what we can of the night."

Ludwig thought for a moment. He and Arthur didn't really hang out outside of class, but at the same time, Ludwig had found himself with a massive crush on the Englishman. That last fact only made a night alone with him less appealing. But at the same time, he couldn't say not to those sparkling green eyes that were now full of hope instead of their usual anger or annoyance. "I...I guess."

\---

Curse Ludwig and his inability to say no Arthur. Now Ludwig was not good at holding a casual conversation, even with his friends, and being with Arthur made this inability ten times worse. As soon as the two entered through the arch of lights leading to the carnival, things became silent between them. Ludwig worried that Arthur could hear his fast-beating heart with how quiet everything seemed. At least when they were officially in, the voices of those around them drowned it out.

For the first hour or so, they just wandered. Actually, Arthur wandered aimlessly and Ludwig followed like a lost puppy, focusing on the man in front of him, while also trying to steady his breath and calm his racing heart. "How about ring toss," Arthur finally piped up, pointing towards a booth up ahead.

Despite seeming so excited to play, Arthur was horrible at the game. Ludwig had to stop himself from chuckling at the sight of a red-cheeked Arthur, gazing intently at the bottles out in front of him as he wound up his arm. He either threw too hard or too soft with no in-between. "Godamnit," he muttered after his 7th failed attempt.

Finally, Ludwig couldn't hold his laughter in any more and let out a quiet laugh, "How about I try this time." Handing the money over to the vendor, he picked up a set of rings. Tossing them with just enough effort, he effortlessly landed the rings on three bottles. The vendor smiled at him and handed a brown rabbit plush to him. Ludwig in turn handed it to Arthur. Although he couldn't bring himself to meet Arthur's gaze, Ludwig swore he saw the other man blush out of the corner of his eye. With a grumble, The Englishman was on his way again and Ludwig quickly joined him.

"You choose the next game," Arthur said, squeezing the stuffed animal closer to his chest. Ludwig had to admit the image was cute. He never imagined Arthur could look so childish with his rosy cheeks and slight pout. But he couldn't focus on the image for too long as he now had to look for a game before Arthur got suspicious. He was never a fan of carnival or festival games, even when he went to such events with Felicano and Kiku. They were too quick, too expensive and at least half of them were rigged. But when he was with Arthur, all common sense and function were thrown out the window. Perhaps he could impress the Brit with their next game. This led him to give in to Arthur's request and choosing the strength test game.

Cracking his knuckles, he picked up the hammer and slammed it down as hard as he could. Stepping back towards Arthur and watched as the little light climbed up the meter, finally stopping at the very top. The buzzer blared to signal Ludwig's win. The young woman running the game gestured to the wall of stuffed animals beside her, giving Ludwig a choice. Instead of choosing, he nudged Arthur to choose one instead. With a frustrated sigh, he pointed to a simple white teddy bear with a red ribbon. After taking the stuffy, he stomped off in the opposite direction, leaving behind a confused and slightly hurt German.

'What did I do? I did everything right according to those silly rom-coms Feli likes so much. Didn't I?' Ludwig thought as he ran to catch up to his friend. When he finally found him, Arthur was staring intently at another game. It appeared to be a child-friendly version of archery. Before Ludwig could even ask, Arthur had shoved the prizes into his hands and walked over to the booth. All Ludwig could do was look on as Arthur drew back the band of the plastic bow, his brows knitted and his eyes locked on the target. The sight only made Ludwig fall harder for him. Arthur effortlessly hit the three farthest targets.

He returned to Ludwig with a wide grin and a plush dog in hand. "Here," he said, handing the dog over to the German, "you like dogs don't you?" He stared down at the plush, his cheeks growing warm at the action. "Hello? Take it."

Snapped out of his thoughts, Ludwig gently took the prize. "Danke. It's...it's so cute." Like you. He wanted to add that last point, but he couldn't get it past his already tightening throat. Both were silent for a moment, neither daring to speak or even walk on to find another thing to do. Ludwig had to bring his gaze down to his feet, unable to look at Arthur without almost having a heart attack.

After what felt like forever (at least to Ludwig) Arthur broke the silence, "Let's go on the Ferris wheel." With no response, he took Ludwig's arm and guided him towards the ride.

Ludwig didn't look up until they were pushed into the tiny cart and he was startled by Arthur suddenly pushing into him. "Damn they make these things small," Arthur groaned as Ludwig looked at the other in absolute horror. "What? I don't bite."

"I-It's not that." Ludwig felt his face become even redder (if that was even possible).

"Is the ever so tough and stoic Ludwig scared of little old me?"

"N-N-Nien. It's just..." With the jerk of their cart coming to a sudden stop, Ludwig was cut off. He felt Arthur squeeze his arm in response. "Who's scared now?" he chuckled, causing Arthur to growl. The irony and funniness of the situation were fleeting, as he remembered just how close he was to the man he was in love with and how he now just soured said man's mood (again).

He was about to apologize, but Arthur cut him off, "It's quite a nice view at least."

Thankful for the change of subject, Ludwig brought his attention to what Arthur was talking about. Across the way, on the inky canvas of the sky, the lights of the city shone, breathing in new life to it. For a moment, he forgot the awkwardness and tension that had been ongoing throughout the night and just took in the sight. He barely even noticed when Arthur laced their fingers together. "I had a good time," he whispered, running his thumb over Ludwig's.

Despite his throat tightening once more, Ludwig manages a small "Same." Arthur began leaning forward and Ludwig followed suit. Unfortunately, the cart began moving with another jerk. Arthur pulled back with a small laugh and decided to lean against the taller's shoulder instead.

"Relax love."

Ludwig hadn't even realized how tense he was, but at Arthur's words, he let his shoulders sag for the first time all night. The rest of the ride was spent with intertwined hands and comfortable silence. By the time the ride was finished, both their faces were bright red, but they had matching dazed smiles as they walked off to the next thing, hand in hand. "How about ice-cream," Arthur suggested, "you know...in the spirit of Alfred."

So the two made their way over to a nearby snack cart and ordered their cold treats. Two scoops of mint-chocolate chip ice-cream for Arthur and a scoop of lemon frozen yogurt. Despite Ludwig's protests, Arthur paid for both. With their cups in hand, they seated themselves at one of the many picnic tables to the side. The refreshing taste of the yogurt was just what Ludwig needed to keep going considering his face had been burning for most of the night. This feeling didn't last long as he felt eyes on him. He tried to focus on his treat and his breathing to not make a fool of himself, but about halfway through, he couldn't take it. When he looked over at Arthur, he saw him eyeing his ice cream.

Taking in a deep breath he asked, "You want some?" He lifted a bite to the Brit, who sheepishly took it. In turn, Arthur lifted up his own spoon to Ludwig and gave him a taste of his ice-cream. They ate the rest of their ice-cream, occasionally stealing and sharing bites from the other's. Though his heart was on the edge of exploding, the situation was still thrilling and beautiful for Ludwig.

After finishing their ice-cream, the two decided to wander around a little more, not wanting the night to end (especially considering how well it was currently). They played a few more games that ended in laughter (instead of a certain Brit being annoyed) and went on a few more rides before finally heading back to the parking lot. As they walked, Ludwig thought back to the very beginning of the night, with its awkwardness and intimidation. Funny how it twisted into something completely different. Sure it was still kind of awkward, but this awkwardness was shared and caused by the fact they were moving into new territory with their relationship instead of not knowing the feelings of one another. Now that he thought about it, what was their relationship now? There was no outright confession of love, but at the same time, Arthur had become very touchy with him and not in a way that seemed like, how Alfred would put it, 'bros just being bros.' But Feli could be just as touchy and they were only friends.

"What's wrong now?" Arthur asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Ah....n-n-nothing...just...thinking."

"You think too much love. Don't overthink. Took me forever to learn that." With that, he linked their arms together, only confusing Ludwig more.

Eventually finding the courage to just be upfront with Arthur (for once in his life) he blurted out, "What are we now?"

Arthur was quiet for a moment, seeming unsure how to answer. "Well, I wouldn't say we are friends...I mean...what do you want this to be?" He looked up at the German, bright green eyes shining in the soft glow of the moonlight. Ludwig realized how little he looked at the other's eyes today due to his own nervousness. Perhaps Arthur had that same fear in his eyes all day that Ludwig had. As he looked at them, he started believing that that may be true.

"I want to be lovers."

Arthur's eyes widened slightly along with a wide grinning spreading across his face. "Thank god!" With that, he grabbed Ludwig's collar and pulled him down into a sloppy, but sweet kiss. As their lips moved against one another Ludwig began to worry about where to put his hands. There was the hair, cheek, waist...the...Ludwig stopped himself at that last thought. Eventually, Arthur's words from earlier brought him to his senses 'Don't overthink.' And so, without thinking, he gently wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"Do you think that little brat planned this all along?" Arthur breathed as he rested his forehead against Ludwig's.

"Maybe...does it matter in the end?"

"I suppose not."

Frankly, Ludwig didn't really care, right now Arthur and he were happy and he just wanted to focus on the man in front of him. He leaned down for one more tender kiss before they had to part for the night.


	17. Unusual First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Ludwig are suppose to go out for their first date. Arthur got himself a nice suit, put in a reservation at a nice restaurant, ensuring everything was perfect. Regardless of his preparation, something goes very wrong.

Arthur pulled out his phone for the millionth time that evening, clicking on a specific contact. Still nothing since last night. He was supposed to be here an hour ago and he never said that he was going to be late. Ludwig was never late in the first place. Arthur shoved the phone back into the pocket of his suit. It was fine. Something probably came up with Ludwig's brother or Feliciano and he is just away from the phone at the moment. He took the last sip of his water, scanning his surroundings for any pitiful glances. Ludwig would never stand him up, right? Ludwig wasn't like that.

Another half hour went by and there was no sign of Ludwig coming. Arthur felt his eyes burn as he rose from his chair to leave. "Fucking git," he muttered, making his way over to the hostess. He was pulled out of his spinning thoughts by the buzzing of his phone. He pulled it out once more to come face to face with an unknown number. On a normal night, he would have ignored such a call, but something in him made him pick up. 'I'm so desperate' he thought as he hit the answer button.

"Arthur?" came a familiar accented voice.

Arthur felt his throat go tight. "Ludwig."

"I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't mean- I just-"

His voice sounded hoarse which made Arthur worry. "What's the matter love?""There was an accident. I'm at the hospital now."

Arthur felt his stomach drop at the words. His mind once again began to work, thinking of all the worse case scenarios.

"It was nothing too serious, just a broken arm is all. Again, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner," Ludwig quickly added.

"It's fine love. As long as you're safe and well and didn't stand me up," Arthur said, as he approached the hostess. "But I will sure as hell be coming to visit. See you soon." He hung up before even hearing the other's reply.

\---

"You didn't have to do this," Ludwig said, a faint blush dusted on his cheeks.

"Oh please, we've been planning this night for weeks. A little accident wasn't going to stop me," Arthur stated, lifting a piece of fish to the other's lips. "Now open up."

Arthur had decided he was going to get his date one way or another, so he decided to bring their date to Ludwig. So there they sat with two take-out boxes and bottles of pop from the vending machine down the hall, enjoying a meal of fish and chips together. Unfortunately, Ludwig had broken his good arm, leading Arthur to have to feed him. Although neither would admit it, they both enjoyed this part of the predicament. It made the whole situation a little more romantic among the smell of cleaner and the dullness of the room.

Ludwig let out a slight chuckle, "it wasn't exactly little."

Arthur felt his face heat up. Ludwig wasn't one for smiles and he definitely never laughed, so even the smallest laugh sent his heart fluttering.

"Arthur are you okay?"

"F-Fine. You're just...just so cute."

Now it was Ludwig's turn to blush. Arthur began to giggle at Ludwig's reaction and their matching red faces. In turn, Ludwig began to laugh at Arthur's own fit. Both soon became a blushing, laughing mess.

"What are you laughing at?" Arthur asked between his laughs.

"I'm not sure."

Once the wave subsided the two looked towards each other, matching smiles gracing their faces. Arthur slowly began to lean forward, being drawn in by the German's bright blue eyes. Ludwig's face turned a deeper shade of red at the approaching Brit. The space between them was soon closed as their lips met in a soft kiss.

Arthur was the first to speak after pulling away, "Was that okay?"

"J-J-Ja," Ludwig stuttered, leaning in for another, longer one


	18. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story takes place during the Blitz. Although nothing specific about the politics of the time are mentioned, I know how sensitive such topics can be, so be warned. I was kind of worried about not handling it with enough care, but I did as much research I could to handle it as best I could (ex. combining my notes from history class with my own research for the heck of it).

The air was thick and stunk of smoke and death. In the distance, the occasional bomb or gunshot went off. The sky was dark and no one was sure if it was because of the night or the smoke. Under the guise of darkness, a stray German soldier ran frantically through the rubble and flames. He searched the blown out buildings and chunks of brick for a familiar Brit, praying that when he found him he would be okay.

Sure this would result in some form of punishment if he was caught, but he was Germany itself so he trusted he could get out of it. Even if he didn't, this was more important than his own safety.

Germany scanned the city for hours only finding burned bodies and injured enemy soldiers. His legs ached from the running and he was sweating from both the fire and the exercise. He stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath. As he stood hunched over, he heard screams of terror coming from ahead of him. Using the last bit of his energy, Germany raced forward towards the source, hoping to do at least a little good in this whole mess. As he approached the building, a group of five or so people was in tears as they watched a building engulfed in flames.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to hide his accent (which was pointless as they could tell he was German from his uniform). The group turned to him in absolute terror. One of the women tried to lung at Germany only to be dragged away with the rest of the group by her friend. Germany turned his attention to the building, he was about to leave until he heard a faint groaning from inside. His heartbeat fast as he called, "England? Is that you?"

There was no answer and the groaning stopped too. Germany carefully made his way inside, determined to find his friend. His mind raced with the worst-case scenarios, the worst being that he had officially killed England. The thought made his throat tight and his eyes burn. As he made his way through the building, he shouted England's name, but never got a response. Eventually, he came across a large pile of rubble from the floor that used to be above. Below the pile lay a blonde man unmoving and limp. It was England. Germany immediately ran over, digging through the rubble, set on freeing him. He feared it was too late, but he knew if he freaked out now it would only make matters worse. Once England was freed, Germany scooped the Brit into his arms and ran out of the building.

Once outside, Germany gasped for air out exhaustion and smoke inhalation (although outside was still quite smoky). "Where am I going to take you?" Germany rasped, looking for any sign of help. "Gott damn it!"

"Ger...Germany?" England asked weakly, looking up at the man carrying him, "What's...ahh...what's going on?"

Said nation turned at the sound of England's voice. "Oh thank god you're okay! "Kind of...But what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you!" Germany began to walk down the street, looking for someplace to treat England.

"Ger...Germany...gah...just leave me. You'll be....you'll be... in so much trouble."

He shook his head, "it doesn't matter. I deserve it anyway."

"Ger-AH"

"England? Just stop talking until we get help."

England wanted to retort, but the sharp pain along his torso told him otherwise. Intaking a sharp breath, he managed, "There is a bunker up ahead for us Allies. Get us there." Germany quickened his pace as he feared England's worsening condition.

As soon as they entered the bunker, Germany immediately laid England carefully on the bed. Luckily, no one else was there to cause an uproar. Germany then turned his attention to finding medical supplies to at least alleviate some of the Englishman's pain. He returned to the other man's side with cloths and bandages.

As Germany took to his work in mending England's wounds, England noticed the shakiness of the German's hands. This wasn't like him at all. He was always so calm and collected (other than the times he would get angry from the stupidity around him).

"Hey, at least I can literally say I'm the hottest nation in the world right now," Arthur joked, chuckling slightly at his own words, but Germany remained silent. "You know...because I'm practically on fire."

This sent Germany over the edge. The tears that he had been pushing down these past few hours finally spilled over.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry... I..."

Germany shook his head. "No I'm sorry," he sobbed as he continued to wrap England's torso, "this is all my fault. You could have died and still may die because of me and what my nation is doing to you. To the whole world!"

England stayed quiet for a moment shocked by the vulnerability of the man in front of him. He was so stoic and cold. It was as if nothing could penetrate him. England always admired that about him. England (though he would never admit it), was a sensitive and emotional man deep down despite his attempts not to be. But as he saw those blue eyes filled with sorrow and pain instead of their usual chilliness, England felt his heart break, bringing his attention away from his burning chest and aching side.

Germany blubbered on, "I could have lost you and it would have been all my fault!"

"It will all be okay." England gently grasped one of German's unsteady hands. "And for what it's worth... I don't blame you specifically for this. I could never blame you for something so horrible. I know you don't want any of this."

England tugged Germany's arm gently bringing the German closer to him so he could place a light kiss on his cheek. Germany felt his face go hot at the action, distracting him from his thoughts of guilt and worse case scenarios. The two remained quiet as Germany continued with the bandages and cloth. By the time Germany finished he also managed to calm himself down. England moved himself slightly over and invited Germany to lay with him, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "Never had I dreamed of doing this under circumstances such as this," England said softly, lancing their fingers together.

Germany felt his face go even redder at the action. "Ja..."

"I was considering hiding you out here so you didn't have to do anything... stupid."

"Although I would love that, I need to improve everything back home and I can't do that from here."

England felt his stomach sink slightly. He had been around long enough to know the cruelty of certain bosses. At the same time, he knew Germany, a strong and calculated soldier who always had a plan and always put others first. "I know you will do that. I completely trust you," he said, trying to believe every word that came out of his own mouth, "but...if you ever need a break...my door is open."

"Thank you. Now please...rest."

The room became silent once more, but this time it was a comfortable silence. Despite his burning chest, England's eyes grew heavy as he listened to the breath of the man beside him. As the war raged on between their nations and people, for the first time in a while, England and Germany felt that everything was going to be okay.


	19. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England has had a long day dealing with the Commonwealth. Germany understands this plans on making his boyfriend's evening as peaceful as possible.

"I'm home, love," echoed England's tired voice through the house. He tossed his keys on the table and dragged himself to the living room. The foldable tables were already set up, much to Brit's relief. Today was a rough day and he just wanted to eat dinner and go to sleep. He had almost fallen asleep on the couch, but the sound of a plate clattering in front of him woke him up. He raised his head to face a plate of fish and chips and the uncharacteristically soft gaze of his boyfriend. "My favorite," he mumbled with a grin.

"Long day?" Germany asked, taking a seat beside England with his own meal.

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Same old same old. My brothers would not get off my back, then when we reconvened after lunch, Australia's "pet" tarantula got loose and we had to spend the rest of the meeting looking for it...Nothing out of the normal I suppose. Still got a headache in the end."

"Well," Germany murmured, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend's temple, "we'll just have a quiet night tonight." England, in turn, leaned into the touch.

"Sounds like a plan." And so, the two ate their meal in comfortable silence, leaning into each other.

\---

After dinner, England threw himself down onto the couch, having no energy to make it to the bed. "I'm never getting up again," He mumbled into a nearby pillow he grabbed.

"You're such a drama queen sometimes," Germany sighed as he collected the dirty dishes.

"Why you-"

Germany only rolled his eyes at the sight. England may have not show it as much, but he could be as needy as Italy sometimes, especially when tired or sick (or drunk). Never-the-less, after putting the dishes away, he went over to the closet to grab a blanket. Pushing the other into a sitting position, Germany made his own spot on the couch and wrapped himself and England in the blanket.

Despite being angry at the German only a few minutes ago, the tired Englishman still snuggled up to the other's side. Germany, on the other hand, was flipping through channels to find something on T.V. while also trying to calm his fast-beating heart and heated face. He eventually decided on some tacky game show just to fill the growing silence. The action was made pointless in the end as England's snores began drowning out the sound. He chuckled at the sound and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, mein liebster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Mien Liebster = my love/my dear


	20. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England hated the cold and snow, but a little surprise may change that.

It was cold. Really cold. He might have been inside, but that didn't matter as the winter breeze from outside seemed to blow through the little English cottage nestled just on the outskirts of London. Though snow wasn't uncommon in England, the nation's representative absolutely hated such weather. He much preferred rain. At least that meant things were warmer.

Things only seemed to go from bad to worse as the storm grew stronger and eventually knocked out the power. "Bloody hell," England muttered as he made his way to the closest to grab some candles and a flashlight. He debated lighting the fireplace as well, but decided against it since all his wood was outside. So instead, he sat close to the candles, huddled in the blanket that usually hung off the back of his couch, and tried to distract himself from the dropping temperature with a book. It didn't work as well as he wanted to, but it was better than nothing.

He was just getting into it until there was a knock at his door. Not really wanting to leave his warmth, England begrudgingly made his way to the door. His sour mood quickly changed as he met Germany's gaze. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Germany gave him a small smile, "I came early for the meeting...to surprise you. Not the best time I guess."

England simply rolled his eyes and pulled the German inside. "Get in here." Though his heart fluttered at the knowledge Germany was here for him, he was also mad at him for doing something so reckless (which was very out of character for the German). Once he got Germany situated in the living room with a blanket and candles, England went out to get some firewood.

Soon there was a warm fire going and the two nations were cuddled under two layers of blankets. "God your freezing," England chirped as he felt Germany's cold hand against his arm. Before Germany could say anything, England took his hands and began placing soft kisses on them in an attempt to warm them up. He went over every callous and inch of skin, making Germany red in the face. He smirked once he looked back up at his partner. Perhaps snowy days weren't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... little note I'd like to add. The reason I have been posting all these stories close together is because I have been moving them over from Wattpad. Now that this fic has caught up to the one on Wattpad, I will begin posting a one-shot once a week (every Monday) so stay tuned. Thank you for the comments, kudos and for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy these stories!


	21. Hidden Talent

It was another meeting day and as per usual, nothing was getting done (unless giving Germany a headache counted). For one reason or another, the meeting made Germany more tired than usual which led him to call an early lunch. As everyone began filing out to get something to eat, Germany fell back into his seat, rubbing his temples. He was thankful for the silence and with it, his headache began subsiding.

His peace did not last long as the scratching of a pencil caught his attention. He looked up to meet a familiar pair of bright green eyes looking at him from across the table. England immediately brought his attention back to his paper, scribbling more aggressively than before with bright red cheeks. Normally, Germany wouldn't care about such a small action, regardless if it was a little strange, but there was a growing curiosity as to what exactly the Englishman was so focused on.

It couldn't be paperwork. England was one of the few who always came to these meetings with everything completed. If it was paperwork, was England okay? Was he sick? Was something in his personal life distracting him? As Germany tried to figure out what the other was up to, he began to worry himself over England. Eventually, he decided it was best to just ask him directly. "Why aren't heading out with the others."

England jumped slightly at the words, but was quick to recover. "I needed some quiet. Same as you I assume?"

"Agreed. What exactly are you doing."

"Nothing."

"Judging by your focus, it isn't 'nothing.'" Germany swore he saw England's cheek get even redder, but he ignored it for the sake of getting an answer out of him.

"Fine, I'm just doodling if you really must know."

"You? Doodling?"

"Yes. It's just a stress reliever, nothing more." England hissed, throwing a glare at the German for good measure.

"Can I see?"

"No."

Usually, Germany wouldn't be so nosy, but he couldn't help himself when he got up to try to get a better view. England let out a long sigh, "well if you are going to be so persistent, here." He shoved the sheet he was working on in Germany's face. Among the roughly sketched lines, he could make out a mirrored image of his face. Amazing was an understatement, though it was the only word he could think of.

"Th-this is-"

"I know...I'm not used to drawing in such detail."

"What are you talking about? This is amazing!"

England's frown only deepened as he began to collect his things. "Oh please...You're friends with Italy and Japan for Christ's sake. You've seen so much better."That last remark made something in Germany's chest twist. He knew of very few people who had the level of skill England had and yet, said nation acted as if it was complete trash. "Part of that is true. Italy and Japan are very talented in that department, so I know what I'm talking about."

England froze for a moment, his hand slightly shaking. Germany took this as a chance to lean over to see the other drawings, each more amazing than the last. Most of them were of himself which made Germany's cheeks go pink, but other than that, he was in awe of them.

"Thank you," a small whisper came, "Also, sorry for drawing you without permission. I'll stop-"

"You don't have to. I don't mind." Germany gulped at the thought of what he was about to say, but continued anyway, "I-I mean...o-only if I can keep some."

For what seemed like the hundredth time this afternoon, England became red in the face, though this time it reached down his necks and to the tips of his ears. "I-I-I think I can arrange that."

In an attempt to calm both his nerves and England's, he gave a small smile. Though he tried to hide it, England's own smile began to spread on his face. "Well, I'm hungry. How about some lunch lad? I'll pay."

"S-Sounds good."


	22. English Tea

It was actually a sunny day for once. Not that England hated the rain (he loved such weather), but considering his plans, today involved being outside, the nice weather was welcomed. He had spent most of the morning baking. Scones, Fairy cakes, sponge cakes. You name it, he was baking it. He even made his own icing for certain desserts. He may have been unable to cook, but he sure as hell could bake.

After finishing most of the sweets and having a small breakfast of tea and toast, England went out into the garden, watering and tending to the many plants. Usually, such tasks brought him joy, but on this particular day, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking or his mind from racing about everything else that needed prepping. He carefully ran his fingers over the red petals of his prized roses, taking in their soft texture. As he looked over the plant, his mind wandered to a familiar, flustered face with his bright blue eyes and stern frown. The thought of seeing that face that coming afternoon made his heart swell with both excitement and nervousness.

Normally, England wouldn't be going to this extent for tea time. Even if he was having friends or family over, a cup of tea in the kitchen of his cottage on the outskirts of London was all he needed. But having Germany over was different, it was special. Sure the two were not super close, but since the 1960s which let them get to know each other, England had found himself with a small crush on the German. Okay...maybe it wasn't a small crush. His eyes always seem to wander to Germany at every meeting, they started going out drinking together, and even when Germany was nowhere near, he was constantly thinking of him. He hoped this afternoon tea could be the start of something new, so he had to make sure everything was perfect with just the right amount of romance thrown in.

\---

"England? Where are you?" an accented voice called from inside the house.

England, who was arranging the silverware and cups for the hundredth time, was pulled out of his concentration. "I'm out back," He shouted back, pulling away from the table having just finished setting it.

"Guten Tag," Germany greeted, a small smile spread on his face. That smile made England melt every time he saw it. It suited him so well and made his eyes shine even brighter.

"Ahem...yes...good day. Please have a seat."

After their greetings and the pouring of the tea, things became quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the clinking of cups and the chirping of birds. Though he tried to be discreet, England kept stealing glances at his companion. He watched as Germany sipped his tea and looked around the garden. He quickly averted his gaze as Germany's eyes landed on him. "Your garden is beautiful."

"Thank you." If England's cheeks weren't pink from almost getting caught, they were certainly bright red now from the compliment. Unfortunately, this sparked no conversation and they returned to silence and England returned to his glances. He noticed Germany kept looking over to the array of baked goods laid out, though he never made a move to take one. "Would you like one? Feel free to take whatever you like."

"I-I'm fine."

"Oh please, I won't be able to eat all this myself and I would hate for them to go to waste." He picked up one of the fairy cakes and handed it over to Germany. "Don't worry, I followed the recipe exactly."

Hesitantly, Germany took the treat and took a small bite. The way his eyes lit up made England's heart flutter. "This is amazing," he exclaimed, then went back to eating.

England couldn't help but beam. "I-I'm glad you like it."

As Germany finished, England noticed that some frosting got smeared on the corner of his mouth. "You got some frosting on your face." He gestured to the spot, but no matter how many times he pointed to the corner of his mouth, Germany couldn't seem to find it. so, taking a napkin, he reached over and wiped off the frosting himself. As he leaned back he saw Germany's whole face go red, leading to his own blushing face. Trying to move past the little "moment", England picked up one of his scones (unburnt for once) and took a bite, refusing to look at the man across from him.

By the time they finished their tea and cakes, England's embarrassment had mostly subsided and his confidence was slowly coming back. "So...I was thinking..." he began, "perhaps we could play a bit of croquet before you have to go."

"Uh...w-w-well...I...I don't. I can't say I-I played before."

"I'll teach you."

Soon, the hoops were set up and England was handing Germany a mallet. England began to explain the rules and stance as he got into position to show Germany. "Now you try," England offered, "remember, just bend the knees slightly." He guided the German's hands into position and fixed his elbows until it was in almost perfect position. "You should be good now. Just hit the ball and we'll aim for just getting it through the hoop until you get the hang of it."

Despite having the proper stance, Germany seemed unable to put the needed force behind it. England could tell he was getting frustrated by the knitting of his brows and the tightness of his jaw. Taking a place behind him, England placed his hands over Germany's, pulled the mallet back, and shot the ball through the hoop. "There we go," he mumbled, tickling Germany's neck in the process. As the two parted, their faces and necks were bright red. "I-I-I think that's enough for the day. Ahem...Care for a stroll?" Germany could only give a nod as a response.

The walk started off quiet as neither dared to speak after the little "moment" they had just had. Every so often, their hands would brush sending England's heart into his throat.

"I know I've already said this, but your garden is so beautiful. It's as if it came from a fairytale."

England let out a strained laugh. "Th-thanks. I tried."

"You're very talented. You can bake, garden, sing, draw. I'm a little jealous."

"Oh please. You're hard-working, well organized. And if you think I'm good at baking, you are 10 times better. And not only that you are han-" before he finished his statement, he realized what he was about to say and slapped his hand over his mouth. He prayed that Germany hadn't noticed, but luck and God were not on his side.

"England are you okay?" Germany asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I-I-I-I'm f-fine. I just...haven't been complimented so much...and it's even more meaningful coming from you." When he looked back up at Germany, the man's face was completely red. "D-Don't take it the wrong way. You're just...just a really admirable person a-a-and-"

"I-I get it. Forgive me."

"It's fine."

At this point, they had stopped in front of a willow tree that stood in the center of the garden. Another moment of silence and avoiding looking at each other. "C-Can I try something?" they eventually said, though at the same time. England let out a genuine laugh at the situation, making Germany's heart leap out of his chest.

"You go first," England offered with a soft smile.

"O-Okay." He reached out a shaky hand and took hold of England's. "Y-You can tell me to stop."

First England's eyes go wide in shock, but it is quickly replaced by another chuckle. Germany was about to pull his hand away, but the Englishman grasped both hands in his before he could pull away. "I'm sorry for worrying you. But I was wanting to do something similar. I'm relieved, elated honestly, but I wasn't expecting it." He pulled Germany closer, debating whether he should go ahead and kiss him, but he was interrupted by the chiming of the church bells. He pulled away slightly, but refused to let go of Germany's hands. "W-Well...it's about time for dinner."

"I'll take you out. Since you did so much for this afternoon...a-a-and..."

"Say no more love." So the two headed back into the house to get ready for dinner (and their first date).


End file.
